One Last Pas De Deux
by akaiihana
Summary: A little yellow duck with a heart of gold, who is also a girl. A handsome, gifted dancer who is also a knight. They’re all just characters in the story. But now that the story’s over, what will happen to them?


A/N: Much too inspired. Have to let it out. I've already written about 10 pages worth of Princess Tutu fanfiction today. This is the first oneshot I've ever written so go easy on me! It's a bit short, but it's full of everything I feel right now. Just like their pas de deux.

Usual disclaimer: Though I may never own Princess Tutu, to dance like her would be enough. XD

-----------------------------------

**One Last Pas De Deux**

A little yellow duck with a heart of gold, who is also a girl. A handsome, gifted dancer who is also a knight. They're all just characters in the story. But now that the story's over, what will happen to them?

The little duck walked out of the house into the snowy yard, unknown by the knight – no, _her _knight, although she was unaware of it. It was just one of those days when one felt so sad about everything, when everything was disappointing and stale.

_I miss dancing…I miss being a girl so much! And being a duck means…not being able to – to be with… _

Slowly, almost unconsciously, Ahiru raised both arms above her head in fifth position. She began to dance. Her dance, although not as graceful as Princess Tutu's, was just as full of hope as Tutu's had been. It was a dance that expressed everything she felt – sadness, loneliness, a bit of bitterness too. It was beautiful, but it was painfully poignant.

_I can still dance, but sometimes I wish I was more than just a plain old duck._

It broke the heart of the knight standing right behind her.

Fakir had never known just how hard it was for Ahiru to become a duck again after having a taste of what it was like to be a girl – and to be a princess too. The pain in her dance was almost too much for him to bear. A tear rolled down his cheek, freezing before it had touched the ground.

_No matter what it takes, I'm going to make her happy. _

He began to dance as well, behind the little duck. Snowflakes danced around the two, both dancing as if they could not feel the bitter cold.

Fakir's dance spoke of sadness, and his regret for Ahiru. It even held a little tenderness, caring…and most importantly, there was love.

The little duck was startled on turning around and seeing him dancing behind her without her knowing. She watched him, surprised at the emotions in his dance. This was a different side to Fakir, one she had rarely seen before.

The knight paused, seeing that she had perceived the feelings in his dance. He knelt down and offered his hand to her with his eyes closed.

Ahiru wanted to take his hand so much. She was only a little duck. But she would dance with him, no matter what!

She stretched out a wing to his hand.

The dark green-haired knight's eyes opened wide on feeling soft skin on his palm instead of downy feathers, as he had expected. There was a russet haired girl kneeling on the snow beside him, her hand in his. Her sapphire eyes met his ebony ones. A flurry of snow hovered over their heads.

Oddly enough, neither of them felt any shock or surprise. They only smiled at one another. The knight stood up, her hand still in his, and pulled her up. She was wearing a white dress of silk, with pink pointe shoes.

_We're dreaming, aren't we?_

The held hands and began to dance. This time, the only emotions that could be seen in their dance were happiness, joy – and love. Every fouette, arabesque and lift was perfect.They danced like they never had before. It was like they had been made only to dance as the other's partner.

They stopped, looking at one another like it would be the last time they ever would. For all they knew, it could be.

The dark-eyed knight held the princess close. They both wanted time to stop, they wanted to stay like that forever. He looked down at her in his arms. Her azure eyes locked with his midnight eyes. They couldn't look away.

"Ahiru…I…"

Her eyes were growing, if possible, even wider. She was waiting for him to say it. He had to say it. He might never get another chance to.

"This might be my last chance to tell you. Ahiru, I love you. So much."

She smiled with so much happiness and laid her head on his strong chest. She closed her eyes with utter content.

"I love you too."

They held one another close, not knowing whether it would even happen again. All that mattered to them then was that they were there, in each other's arms. Nothing else mattered. Snowflakes rested gently against their cheeks and in their clothes and hair, and more fell lightly from the sky onto the two lovers.

The back door creaked open slightly, and Charon the blacksmith stood in the doorway, looking at the couple from the small crack in the door. He smiled and shut it quietly, not wanting to disturb them. Questions and explanations could wait. The knight and the princess were unaware of it, enfolded in one another's arms.

He pulled away from her slightly to look at her again. She was so beautiful. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. A tear slid down the princess' cheek. Breaking away, the knight saw the tear and wiped it away. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, a smile that was full of happiness and love, and both of them started to dance their pas de deux again, full of the realizations of that night.

_It isn't a dream after all._

The princess didn't get the prince. But now she had her knight. And that was more than enough.


End file.
